BORUTO: Naruto Next Generation -Ultimate Ninja Voltage-
Note: This is just fan-made idea, i do not own Naruto/Boruto series. BORUTO -Naruto Next Generation- Ultimate Ninja Voltage is a new action-fighting game which produces by CyberConnect2, which is upgrade engine version from NARUTO Shippuden -Ultimate Ninja Storm 4-''' using 'Unreal Engine 4. '''This game will adapt anime storyline of '''BORUTO -Naruto Next Generation-' from Academy Arc to Versus Momoshiki Arc, with expansion story, major new lore connected to the manga, timeline consistent and flesh out more character development. Story The game story will adapt anime storyline from Academy Arc to Versus Momoshiki Arc, but this game will include more expansion story, major lore connection, timeline consistency, and flesh-out character development. It also includes all-new story arc which is the '''original story that never been added in anime or manga, which serve as missing story arc from series. Story Arc Expansion story mode arc for BORUTO -Naruto Next Generation- Ultimate Ninja Voltage The story arc is an adaptation story based on BORUTO: Naruto Next Generation -Anime- '''with sightly several major changes from anime story which focus on ''Plot progression'' and also new three main story arc will focus on their character's arc which something that never been told in Anime version. Chunin Exams Arc'' will have much even more expansion from anime version which expanding the battle story and including expand second round story of Chunin Exams which had focused on Team 5 and Team 15. * Academy Entrance Arc * Ghost Incident Arc * Sarada Uchiha Arc * Hero Arc '*Wasabi Arc* (Exclusive for Game-Only Story mode) * Hidden Mist Village Trip Arc * Graduation Exams Arc * New Team 7 Arc (Exclusive for Game-Only Story mode) * Team 7 First Mission Arc * Yuino Clan Shadow''' *Iwabe Arc* (Exclusive for Game-Only Story mode)' * Byakuya Gang Arc * Chunin Exams Arc * Versus Momoshiki Arc Gameplay 'Open world gameplay' * Recreation Open-world of Konohagakure from '''NARUTO Shippuden -ULTIMATE NINJA STORM 4- "ROAD to BORUTO"' with new elements, added the reference from Anime storyline, travel around Konohagakure, new side-mission, new fun mini-games, and new-combat mission. * Open-World system was also part of Story Mode which you can spend your days until entering the Main story, as for how the story will be creating new impressive elements. The players need to wait days or spent time with your life before entering the next arc. * New open-areas elements added Bond links which you can spend time with Konoha 12, for example, Spend with Inojin, Spend with Shikadai, Spend with Iwabe, Spend with Sumire and many more, you can also spend time with Naruto and many characters around. More you spend with them, more you increase their Social level. * There also spending time interaction with Old Konoha 12 like the one Boruto knows, and many characters such as Katasuke will be part of Social links, as you spend with Katasuke will learn more story on him, and there is also Sasuke which he can interact with him. * There are characters like Wasabi, and Namida social links can be unlocked when you finish Hero Night Arc. * As you spending time with your friends, you can learn more about their backstory, background, character interaction and many more things that never been set on in Anime, Manga or Movie which creating something very more experience than before. * A side-mission can be unlocked when finishing Academy Arc before continuing on Nue Arc, where you can help NPC in order to complete a side-quest where you can receive valuable rewards and more materials. Genin Mission can be unlocked after you complete First Genin Mission Arc which you can unlock all-new quest which can receive and earn a more new prize and new items. * Open-World Areas of Konohagakure has been recreated from scratch, which how it has been refined, more new look, and modern as according to the story vision. However choosing areas destination will be linear, however, the areas have been expanding even bigger 2x times which so many crowds and many more incredible activities which You can play as Boruto Uzumaki. * Added a new system as Day/time which you can play your activities with time has set rights, and Boruto can do his activities like study, playing game alone, spending with friends, and spending with one friend as progress of Social Links, and how it increase Social rate which you can perform bonds with his friends. * There are many mini-games which had exclusive unique, which you can play Boruto's video game, Game store, Ninja Play, Shinobu Card challenge, Shogi, and many more experience which never been revealed before with powered of Unreal Engine 4, there also more new fun things which can be unlock as story progress through. * The story also had over 150 cutscenes which feature character perspective, other side of events, new interaction, new dialogue and many more things which is really connected to the main story arc which fills day/time in the Open-World Game. * You can travel around on Konohagakure, and you can learn more how much Konohagakure had changed since 4th Great Shinobi World War, and you can learn many cultures that had the change in this New Era Setting which makes you feel useful to learn more about a Unique modern era. * As for Sarada Uchiha Arc, you need to choose in day/time was right for entering next main story, which you choose to go on Sarada perspective or stay with Boruto as the story will be replaced with Training Graduation Exam Arc. When you already choosing Sarada Uchiha Arc, you can unlock Training Graduation Exam Arc after you finish the games, although the director recommended players to create Two save data file if you really want to play both arcs at once. * When you go on entering main story arc, the battle will be directly on Action Fighting Game versus which you can direct console on the story and beat the enemies what you against, but with "Social rate Skills" you can beat the strongest enemies and unlock awakening skills. Main story system gameplay The main story will have more elements features, which is a directly new mission in Open-world games. The story will have additional features, such as: * Controlling Different Playable Character, '''you can play with the different character during the main story, as you can play as Sarada, Shikadai, Iwabe, and more and it only can be changed. But you can freely choose the playable character you want to play in Post-games which you had the freedom to change your character, but it doesn't affect the Bonds skill, however, you can't spend time with your friends during the change. * '''Optional Challenge during the main story Fighting'' ''system gameplay The fighting system gameplay will be the same as Naruto Shippuden -Ultimate Ninja Storm 4-'' with more refinement, improvement, solid fight, a new tender QTE Animation, and Phase Awakening. Fighting system will add more elements as according to the surrounding environment to the stage and creating more based on the story and creating a new element which works for Unreal Engine 4. There are new features such as: * '''Five-Party select Playable Character, '''You can select other characters that you choose during Battle, and you can perform a fierce attack against the enemies. This system is most likely improvement system from ''Naruto Shippuden -Ultimate Ninja Storm 4- ''with a more reworked system which allows you to do more freedom and more support during change playable. * '''Stealth System, '''This only work in Open-World games, with Hack & Slash elements. You can hide and sneak through past enemies or climbing the forest to hide from the enemies, and you need to be smart or they will notice you. This game will sneak it's environment with some blending system elements, but it needs to create more opportunity and strategy to hide away from the enemy, by sneaking pass the enemies, you can also making a surprise attack on them. * '''Action Hack & Slash elements, '''This only work in Open-World Games, as you fight enemies that weren't been playable character Vs which you can attack the enemies with your strategy and you can keep attacking with more teamwork from your friends or teammates. * '''Buff system, '''You can increase your status temporary, by using items, cooperation gift from your team, or more activities. Buff system allow you to boost your attributes status, but in one conditional is, you can use it only in two battle and Buff system will rapidly decrease as you fight your enemies. * '''Combo Awakening Attack, '''Using your awakening mode will allow you to perform a 2-4 combo attack, which you can keep attacking until the enemies had it's break defense and allow you perform Ultimate skills into fullest, but only had enough chakra to awaken. But as you sharply keep an attack on enemies, your combo attack will increase at moment. * '''Coop-System, With using your Bonds link will make cooperate with your friends, and ally to give you a buff item, or helping you to perform an attack on enemies with combination Jutsu, if only you can perform each level on Bonds link with your friends, and help you to increase cooperation skills together in mean times. * Climbing Walls refinement, '''which has been improving more and more through its refinement. The player can freely climb a wall and perform measure attacks through walls, you can also jump and attack in mid-air. This gameplay being improved from ''Naruto Shippuden -Ultimate Ninja Storm 4-'' gameplay. * 'Focus System, '''your attack will receive a slow-motion attack which you will be given the 50s to 1.4 minutes as you will find enemies weakness, but only Sarada skills which you can find the weakness. * '''Deflect Attack, '''as you block the enemies attack, you can deflect their attack and make your chance for counterattack and they will break their defenses, however, it only had one chance to make enemies attack you instantly, so be careful with enemies who made their attack so fast. Playable Character * Boruto Uzumaki ** Academy (Costume) ** Teen (Version) *DLC* ** Scientific Tech User (Weapon) ** Genin (Costume) ** Naruto Outfit (Costume) * Sarada Uchiha ** Academy (Costume) ** Genin (Costume) * Mitsuki ** Academy (Costume) ** Sage Mode (Awakening) ** Gaiden (Costume) ** Genin (Costume) * Konohamaru Sarutobi ** Normal ** Ikemoto's version (Costume) * Shikadai Nara ** Academy (Custome) ** Genin (Costume) * Inojin Yamanaka ** Academy (Costume) ** Genin (Costume) * Moegi Kazamatsuri * Metal Lee ** Academy (Costume) ** Genin (Costume) * Iwabe Yuino ** Academy (Costume) ** Genin (Costume) * Denki Kaminarimon ** Academy (Costume) ** Genin (Costume) * Udon Ise * Sumire Kakei ** Academy (Costume) ** Mask Robe (Costume) ** Unmask (Costume) ** Genin (Costume) * Wasabi Izumo ** Academy (Costume) ** Yokai-Neko (Costume) ** Genin (Costume) ** Cat-Clocked (Awakening) * Namida Suzumeno ** Academy (Costume) ** Ghost Infection (Roster) ** Genin (Costume) * Hanabi Hyuga ** Hyuga attire (Costume) ** Shinobi Jounin (Costume) * Naruto Uzumaki ** Hokage's Robe (Costume) ** Unrobe (Costume) * Sasuke Uchiha ** Black Robe (Costume) ** Unrobe (Costume) * Sakura Uchiha * Shino Aburame * Shikamaru Nara * Sai Yamanaka * Kakashi Hatake * Temari Nara * Kiba Inuzuka * Tamaki * Toneri Otsutsuki * Urashiki Otsutsuki * Momoshiki Otsutsuki ** Normal ** Ultimate Momoshiki (Awakening) * Kinshiki Otustsuki * Chojuro * Gaara * Kurotsuchi * Darui * Shin Uchiha Jr. * Shin Uchiha (Real) ** Black Robe (Costume) ** Unrobe (Costume) * Kagura Karatachi ** Normal ** Himakarei (Weapon) * Shizuma Hoshikagi ** Normal ** Samehada (Weapon) ** Samehada Berserk Mode (Awakening) * Hassaku ** Normal ** Kubikiribocho (Weapon) * Buntan Kurosaki ** Normal ** Kiba (Weapon) * Ryougi ** Normal ** Byakuya Gang Mask (Costume) ** Unmasked (Costume) ** Seal Mode (Awakening) * Gekkou ** Normal ** Byakuya Gang Mask (Costume) ** Unmasked (Costume) ** Seal Mode (Awakening) * Yurui * Yoroi * Tarui * Shinki ** Normal ** Iron wing mode (Awakening) * Yodo * Araya ** Normal ** Puppeteer * Kashin Koji '*DLC* * Kawaki *DLC* * Orochimaru *DLC* BORUTO -Naruto Next Generation- Ultimate Ninja Voltage Extreme Edition BORUTO -Naruto Next Generation- Ultimate Ninja Voltage ''Extreme Edition ''is an updated version of the original games including all Season Pass content. Unlike, Definitive Edition from other game, there are additional new updates regarding the improvement of the gameplay system, graphical improvement, additional extra storyline, and another new season pass DLC. Available for PlayStation 5, and STEAM. '''''Feature * The base game of Original Game with including All Downloadable Content with Season Pass content. * Control Scheme, Character Battle movement, Field Stage, and Effect have been improve with Power of PlayStation 5. * 6K Resolution and HDR System * Reworked and improvement of Unreal Engine 4 with new Physic effect and Particle Graphical effect. * 120 frame rate per second and more boosted framerate. * Many graphical improvements, including character model, few significant outfits change, few minor updates on design, and more fixed expression with more additional expression characters. * AI NPC has been improved more in Dynamic and Real time. * Over more than ten thousand crowds over the place. * Battle Mode UI has been reworked and improved with new solid treatments and system. * Battle characters movement has been improved with some new action battle quotes on few characters. * Additional 100 new cutscene dialogue, which is something that never been added in the Anime version, which given glimpse for more surprise about the actual story regarding connection with BORUTO Series Future Storyline. * New Season Pass DLC which feature DLC Story Mode, include Disappearance Mitsuki Arc which has been reworked and up to be something different from the Anime version which reworked story with actual plots. Timeline of BORUTO main story Boruto Main story Timeline (Consistent Continuity Timeline) COMING SOON!! Post-Launch content Story Season Pass DLC ' * '''Mitsuki Gaiden -The Path Illuminated by Full Moon '- is the story adaptation from NARUTO Gaiden: The Path that illuminated by Full Moon written by Masashi Kishimoto which shown Mitsuki's perspective and his origins. The story will not just tell it's story, but new features as you play as Mitsuki and use his skills on battlefield mode, and exclusive over 10 new cutscenes where it connected to Boruto anime storyline and a new ending lead to Boruto Anime ''-Academy Arc-.'' * '''Iwabe Gaiden -The Forsaken Dream of Shinobi - '''an Exclusive Original story for BORUTO: Naruto Next Generation -Ultimate Ninja Voltage- 'which tells about Iwabe Yuino who had encountered a mysterious woman who gives a Mysterious Crystal which he can wish anything he likes and his freedom to dream only using that crystal, however after Iwabe's wishing through crystal, suddenly everything change and the trapped in mysterious world and met a friends he didn't know and find a way to escape from unknown world that contains a nightmare, meanwhile Team 5 and Udon has given a mission from Naruto to find out Iwabe's where doubt. * '''Sumire Gaiden - The Dearly Flowers of Violet '- an Exclusive Original story for BORUTO: Naruto Next Generation -Ultimate Ninja Voltage-' which tells about Sumire Kakei who reminisce past of her life, and explore her first day in the academy and her suffering through of all her life during Academy Arc. The story will focus on her perspective story which how it comes up her life in Academy and how much she struggles for revenge to Konoha for his father and mother. We can see the story as to how much she thinks when she first met with Boruto and her friends in the Academy. * '''Cho-Cho Gaiden - Super ChoCho love story in Dilemma - '''is the story adaptation from BORUTO Anime ''-Cho-Cho Arc- ''which brought idea story concept by ''Masashi Kishimoto. ''Exclusively a new dialogue and scene with major changes story from Episode 69 which adding new scene and change-up something that really from childish to something threatening on the antagonist. * '''Urashiki Arc - The Flower comes in Blood at Night. '- an Exclusive ''Original story for BORUTO: Naruto Next Generation -Ultimate Ninja Voltage- ''which tells about Urashiki's past 1500 years prior to BORUTO and NARUTO Series, and tells the story about four Otsutsuki, Urashiki, Momoshiki, Kinshiki, and Kaguya. There are also introduce new characters appear on DLC Story. Approximately length will be 5-6 Hours, and ''Standalone version will expand DLC Story into 8-10 Hours ''with a new storyline and expand version of the main story. The main story and lore may have a connection with KARA and future story of BORUTO Series. '''Story Season Pass (Extreme Edition Version) DISAPPEARANCE OF MITSUKI ARC * Chapter I - The Disappearance of Mitsuki * Chapter II - Shadow Premise * Chapter III - The Will Expansion Features update * Tournament Battle '''- A new features called Tournament Battle which much more so-called as ''Chunin Exams which can also be called as Multiplayer mode, which you can battle your friends in the Tournament Battle mode using your own characters and raise your own skills and rank to become victorious. A new boss added with more strongest opponent added to the battle. ''Sequel A sequel to first game, ''BORUTO: Naruto Next Generation -Ultimate Ninja Voltage 2- ''which focus on next anime storyline arc and including '''Mujina Bandit arc, AO arc, Kawaki arc and more with more in-depth main storyline which never been added in Manga and Anime version, also new improvement features and new mechanics which allows more new experience to the game.Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Naruto